The Past
by Bindie
Summary: The L.A. Crew goes to Miami. Old friends are found and enemy's become friends. Jesse is alive in the story. Slash, Mia/Vince Dom/Brian Jonny/Jesse other to be named later.
1. Miami

**I own nothing of fast and the furious. No money is being made off of the story being written**

Chapter 1

Brian walked up to Tej's garage with the walking behind him. It had been about a year since they got Dom off the bus and then rounded up everyone up. Leon was found in Japan with a little Japanese girlfriend that freaked out once she found out about all he had done. Needless to say she bolted as soon as she could. Vince was camped out in New York working the scene up north. Once he heard that Dom was running, again he found them and came along for the ride. Letty found herself a Brazilian to marry and have kids with.

After running, the cops gave up trying to find them. Tanner found Brian and told him that evidence was lost and Dom was free from all charges. His files all got lost and nothing could be linked to him so he was a free man. Mia got together with Vince of all people. Brian and Dom locked them in a bathroom and left them for five hours. A week later they were dating. Brian and Dom got together after Dom got off the prison bus.

So now that no cops were looking for them Brian thought it couldn't hurt to see if Miami changed all that much and that is how they got to where they were. Walking up to Tej's garage and hoping he didn't kick him out on his ass.

"Hey anyone here?" Brian called out. Not hearing anything but music from the back he walked through to the watering hole at the back of the shop. Quickly he picked out Tej and Suki and a few others.

"Tej?" Brian shouted. Tej looked at Brian and nodded then turned back to the races yelling at the losers to pay up. Suki looked back at Brian and smiled.

"Bullit?" Suki got up and hugged Brian. "What happen to you? Last we heard you were a cop?"

"Well that fell through. I'm back racing and hoping that he could hang here for a while." He said nodding back at the crew behind him.

"I think it will be al'ight for you to hang around." Suki said motioning for all of them to take a seat.

"So what's been going on?" Brian asked once they all got settled with a drink and got introduced.

"Well Jimmy is back west with family. His mom got sick so he went back home to help out. We ended up hiring a guy to help out around the shop." Suki explained tell Tej called the water races to an end.

"He is cool. So is his boy. They always seem to be together unless they had a spat. Then they fight then make up." Tej put in. "Jesse is miraculous with cars. He can make anything go fast."

"So is Rom still hanging around?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, he bought a house and we see him a couple times a week." Suki said as she snuggled in to Tej.

"I'm guessing that you two got together?" Brian stated.

"Yeah, pregnant to." Suki said with a smile. "So you coming to races tonight? Your still king around here, Brian. The ante would be higher if you came and raced."

"Sure. We need to get checked in to a hotel, so we can get ready."

"No you can stay at the house. There should be enough rooms if you share." Suki motion for them to get there things and fallow her. "I moved in with Tej and Jimmy leaving that left more rooms open. Rom leaving left us more money and we expanded." Suki showed them their rooms so they could get ready.

"Brian will they be ok with us being together?" Dom asked as they showered together.

"Yeah, I brought home a few guy when I was hear so they know. They won't make a big deal. Might joke about if they find us with our pants down but that's it." They finish getting ready and headed down stairs to wait for the girls to get done.

8/10/2009

**Review on what you like and who you should show up. If there is mistakes please tell me so I can fix it. Thanks for reading. **


	2. Races

Chapter 2

Declaimer: first chapter

**At the races**

Tej stood at the center of the cars setting up the races and Suki stood by his side taking the bets on said races. Everyone was pumped with the promise of Bullet racing. Dom and Leon were set to race in different races as well. Bikes lined up for the first race of the night.

A jeep wrangler pulled up in to the thick of things. Tej's mechanic was known to show up in all types of cars and the jeep was a regular. A medium build guy with sandy blond hair step out of the jeep from the driver's side while a Asian jumped out of the back of the jeep. Before heading over to Tej the driver grabbed a can.

"Hey, Tej. Sorry about not showing up. I screwed up the leg again. What I been missing?" The sandy blond asked as he made it to the center of the large crowd around Tej and Suki.

"Nothing much. Bullet showed up. Everyone wants to race him." Tej said braking away from the mass crowd. "They are staying for a while. They should be around somewhere. They are parked near my ride."

"Cool."

"Where's the boy toy, Jesse?" Suki asked as she finish taking bets for the first race.

"Around here somewhere. He didn't want me to come tonight." Jesse said giving her a hug.

"So what he wanted to get off but didn't want you to?" Suki asked with a sly grin.

"HA, HA. Not what I meant and you know that."Jesse smiled at the couple. "I'm going to try and find these new cars. See ya'."

Jesse headed to where Tej parks his SUV. The plain black SUV was surrounded by beautiful decorated cars.

Jesse walked up to a new import knowing it was one of the new racers in town. Doing a circuit around the car he notices a sticker on the back end of the car. The sticker was just a name. 'Toretto'

_Shit _was all that ran through his mind. Turning he started to his jeep and ran into the team. Leon was dancing with a couple of girls. Brian and Dom talked to a racer from Miami. Vince watched as the team mingled with this new crowd and Mia held onto Vince.

Dom was staring into the crowd at something...or someone. Jesse quickly fallowed his line of site.

Leon walked up to Vince when he saw someone was near Brian's car. "Hey who is that?" Leon motion to the guy standing and all but running away from the car.

Mia and Vince looked towards the blond. Mia eyes got wide with fear. "That..That," she said pointing.

"What?" Vince asked still looking at the blond, trying to see what was the big deal with the guy.

"Jesse!" Mia yelled and ran into the man's arms. Jesse braced himself at once, when he heard the yell.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dom voice penetrated through the reunion.

Jesse saw as his boyfriend turned at Dom's yell and awaiting fist.

"DOM!" Jesse basically threw Mia off him to Get to Dom and his boyfriend.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Dom yelled again. "You're dead."

8/16/2009

So who do you think Jesse's boyfriend is. review.


	3. Races Part 2

**Disclaimer. First chapter **

Chapter 3

Jonny Tran stared back at the tornado called Toretto. Not thinking when Dom came at him he reacted. His father made him start taking classes in martial arts when he turned four. He threw Dom over his hip and got in a defensive position, read for the next attack.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jesse made it to the ring that was forming around the two men. He pushed to the center were he saw Dom and Jonny fighting it out. Tej stood on the other side taking bets with Suki on the main show tonight. Quickly he stepped in to the chaos and tripped Dom with his cane, then grabbed Jonny around his waist and through him to where Tej was last. Dom caught himself, turned to hit Jesse, and froze.

"That's enough." Jesse turned and grabbed Jonny and pulled him through the crowd to his jeep. He pulled the tailgate down and shoved Jonny onto the tailgate. He then pulled the first aid kit out, pulled the instent cold pack out, and handed it to Jonny. Jonny sat there spitting out blood and bleeding from his nose. Jesse pulled the gauze rap and shoved them in his hand, too. Jonny rapped his nose with the gauze then set the ice pack on it so the bleeding would stop sooner rather than later.

Jesse could feel the team's presents behind him. To delay for a few more minutes he slowly checked Jonny for other injuries. Once he made sure that it wasn't much more than a few scratches he turned to face his old team.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dom watch in shock as Jesse or someone that looked a lot like Jesse pulled Jonny through the crowed to a jeep that was way out of the racing scene. Jesse or the guy who looks like him fixed Jonny up. When the blond turned to face them Dom knew it was Jesse.

The team stood staring at the pair. Jesse shifted from one foot to the other then leaned back on Jonny.

"What the fuck?" Leon finally broke the tension.

"Jess?" Dom voice broke. "What are you doing here? With him? I saw you die, and him pull the trigger." Dom jestered widely.

"After the race I will explain. I don't want our story all over Miami by morning." Jesse spoke clearly.

Dom looked over all of the people standing around them. Then nodded. Tej walked through the crowed shouting the second race was starting. "Brian you still racing?"

"Yeah. I can use the money. I could always use the money." Brian walked over to his car to make sure that it was ready to race. Dom looked at Leon then Vince then back at to the couple.

Tej counted out five thousand and handed it to Jonny. "Lucky bastard." Tej walked away.

"You bet on them finding us?" Jesse turned around to stare at his boyfriend.

"Yes. Tej asked when our past would catch up to us. I said I would bet him it would take over two years."

"Well you won." It had been over four years since they settled down in Miami.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dom looked at the couple and realized that they reminded him of him and Brian being together. Dom knew he was in for a long story when this night was through. For now he was going to watch his team race and be free for ten seconds. Beyond that he didn't care.

8/18/2009

**Review tell me what you think**


	4. Winning

**Disclaimer. First chapter **

Chapter 4

After making stop to see Suki, Jesse loaded Jonny into the front of the jeep and went to the garage. Jesse thought about running and not coming back. All the possibilities ran through his head, as he watched Jonny nursed a glass of Jack Daniels.

Every ending landed with Jonny and himself being found once again. He was glad that the crew knew that he was alright but the explaining Jonny to them was not going to be easy or fun.

"So, what you going to do?" Jonny asked finishing off his glass.

"Stay," Jesse looked at his love. "Stay and tell the truth." Jesse smiled and cuddled up to the Asian.

"Sure you don't want to run. I hear Italy has some killer racing right now." Jonny suggested rapping his arm around Jesse.

"Maybe after... If they explode really badly." Jesse reached for the remote and turned on a pointless show until everyone showed up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Races

Leon watched as Brian pulled off the starting line in the lead. He and Vince were hanging around the cars so that no one messed with the cars.

"So you think Jesse is brain washed or something?" Leon asked the man next to him.

Vince stared at him in disbelief before replying, "NO. What gave you that idea?"

"Well. He's with _Jonny Tran. _He is like... Our sworn enemy. Back in L.A. the two teams couldn't stand each other." Leon pointed out.

The crowd started going wild as Brian's dark blue car drifted across the finish line. The crowd closed in on the car as soon as it stop moving. Brian was coved in scantily clad women as he stepped out of his ride. Tej made his way to Brian and handed him the winning. That included a new car. Brian handed him back some of the money like always before making his way back to his car so he could park it with the others.

"So what do you think Brian? About Jesse?" Leon asked as he joined them. Dom walked up and put his arms around Brian's waist.

"Good job." Dom muttered into Brian's neck before he started to suck and nuzzle him.

"You doubted me?" Brian asked.

"Never." Dom said. "So what is this thing with Jesse?" Dom asked.

"I say brain washed." Leon said.

"We never claimed you were smart." Brian retorted.

"Let's ditch the rest of the races and find out." Mia said being the only voice of reason.

Therefore, they packed up and left to the garage to get answers on everyone's mind.

8/22/2009

**Review tell me what you think**


	5. story

**Disclaimer. First chapter **

Chapter 5

Jonny watched as Jesse slept in his arms. They laid down to wait for everyone to show up and Jesse fell asleep. The last week his leg had been hurting and the scars were pulling. Over the years the pain went away but it still flared up and Jesse had problems with walking and moving on it.

Jonny heard the high performance cars pulling up into the parking lot next to the garage. Jonny gently rolled Jesse so he could get up and meet the racers before they woke him up. He ran to the walk-in door on the side of the garage.

Brian was the first one he saw. He was waiting for Toretto to get out of the car. The others watched him as he walked up to Brian and waited for Dom to exit the car. Dom walked out with what looked like two small knives. Jonny accepted the two small thin knives from the larger man. Looking at them, he knew that he saw them before. Jonny gave them to his sister them for her thirteenth birthday. They were made for the hair but they could cut someone without much effort.

"Well we all knew that." Jonny said as he turned them in his hand.

"Are we even?" Dom asked. Years ago, Dom took his sister or so Jonny thought. Dom was just the first to admit to having sex with her.

Jonny took Jesse away from them. Granted the team thought he was dead but they still hadn't seen Jesse for almost seven years. "Yeah. We are even." Jonny said looking Dom in the eyes. "Come on. You guys need to hear a story," Jonny walked into the garage and into the lounge area where Jesse was sleeping.

Jesse turned to the doorway as they walked into the room. "Hey," he called out to them as he sat up and ran his hands through his hair and down his face.

"What happen Jesse?" Dom asked.

"The short version is that me and Jonny have been together for about ten years. The long version is a lot longer. You guys up for the long versions?"

Dom looked at his family. Much changed when they thought Jesse died. Dom got together with Brian, Letty moved out of the family, Mia got together with Vince and Leon stop being such a player. As Dom looked at his mixed up family he hoped that they would hear Jesse out before yelling.

"The long version Jesse."

"One night that we all went out we went to one of the Trans clubs. It was before the big fighting and war between the teams. Jonny asked me to come with him to the VIP section. We got together soon after that. When the thing with his sister and you, Dom, came up we had fight after fight and we broke up." Jesse sighed before going on, "We started seeing each other secretly because of the teams hating each other. We did the playboy thing so that no one would think something was up. When we started hijacking Jonny didn't like it when he found out what we were doing." Jesse stopped and staring at his love.

Jonny picked up, "I was tired of the lying so I thought if everyone thought we were died then we would have peace. At race wars, Jesse lost on purpose. He was going to crash and die going home. I was going to be chasing him and crash too. But when he heard that everyone was hurt he said he couldn't do it. So he went back when he saw Dom get home and Brian right behind him. Lance wanted to get back at you. He took my younger brother and went out before I could stop them. Jesse spent six months in the hospital. He has four bullet holes and a bad leg. When he stresses it then he has to have his cane. Brian killed my younger brother in the shoot out. Lance that I know of is in a coma. And that is the whole story." Jonny finished.

"So about all the dates that Jesse had over the years?"

"All dates with Jonny. I never brought the girls home and never kept one very long so on one noticed when you guys never met them." Jesse answered.

"What about that girlfriend that Jonny had for a year or so?"

"Arranged marriage. She had a lover she was hiding from her parents so we were using each other as cover."

"So you have been hiding here for the last seven years?"

"No, we have been here for about five. Maybe more. Before we were just seeing the world and having fun." Jesse said leaning into Jonny as he closed his eyes.

"Bed." Jonny said getting up and pulling Jesse with him.

"Night guys." Jesse waved as the couple walked to the boathouse.

"So you guys don't find that odd?" Leon said.

"Not really. Jesse was different from most guy so having a 'Romeo and Juliet' relationship doesn't seem that weird to me." Brian answered.

"Come on we all need sleep and we can ask more tomorrow with fresh minds." Mia smiled at her family. "Not that you guys have much to freshen up anyways."

As they headed to their barrowed rooms, they tossed insults and night time sentiments before sleeping on the new that their team was once again complete.

9/14/2009

**Review tell me what you think**


	6. Missing

**Disclaimer. First chapter **

Chapter6

Jesse borrowed into the blanks and tried to go back to sleep. Jonny got up hours ago and was now making breakfast with Suki in the main house. Jesse knew if he didn't get up then one of the two would come and drag him out of bed.

Jesse dragged himself to the shower to try to bath the sleep away. Still half asleep Jesse zombie walked to the smell of food. Once entering the kitchen, he saw it was Mia that was cooking not Suki or Jonny.

"Hey Mia," Jesse said sitting on a barstool.

"Hey, Jesse. Sleep well?" Mia asked while flipping bacon strips and stiring eggs in a pan.

"OK. Could still use some more sleep. Jonny had me talk my pain killers and they make me soupy in the morning," Jesse said as he stole a strip of bacon she already pulled from the frying pan.

"Don't, I will not let you eat if you do that again." Mia scolded.

"So why are you cooking? Not that I don't like your food but Suki and Jonny usually cook," Jesse said.

"They said they had something to pick up. They didn't say what or how long they would be gone." She paused and glanced at Jesse with a bewildered look, "Jonny cooks."

Jesse answered between gasping laughter, "What you thought I cooked?" Jesse slowly got himself under control, "Jonny is a very good cook. He and Suki tried to get me and Tej to cook once. We had to get new tiles and pans after that. We don't cook."

Once she finished the huge meal. She woke everyone up to eat. Jonny and Suki still weren't there by the time breakfast was cleaned up and dishes done. The team decided to go to the beach so they could relax for a while longer before they started to look for a house and stuff like that. Tej open up shop and Jesse started on a car that needed to be done that day.

At noon, Jesse called and left a voicemail on Jonny's phone because he and Suki still did not show up.

"Hey, Jonny just wanted to know if you were alright. You snuck out of the house before I woke up. Please call. Bye."

Later when the team showed up Tej started the water races in the water behind the shop. Jesse decided to drive home and see if Jonny was there. The drive to the house was long. Jesse wasn't use to driving it alone. Jonny or one of the Miami crew was with him. The worry that Jonny wasn't there only made it longer.

Once through the security gate and up the driveway, he parked in the five car garage but not before noticing the strange car parked in front of the house. Once parked Jesse saw that Jonny's car was here. Jesse walked through the garage door into the 'mudroom' that was more like the shoe room. Jonny hated having shoes on in the house.

Walking into the living room Jesse had the shock of his life.

9/20/2009

**Tell me what you think happens. I might change my mind on what will happen next it someone tells me something. What I have planed is generic and played out to me. SO PLEASE tell me what to do next. **

**REVIEW or I will take longer to write. **


	7. Wait What?

**Disclaimer. First chapter **

Chapter 7

Suki was asleep in the lazy chair and Jonny was asleep on the couch but the surprise was that a baby was sleeping on Jonny's chest. The room was a mess with baby clothes, toys, bottles, and formula covered every inch of the room.

Jesse stood in the doorway in shock. He broke from his bewilderment when the baby started to fuss. When he reached the baby he grabbed it up and stared to rock in gentle tell it quieted. He looked at the very young child and realized it was from Asian descent.

He changed the baby out of it poopy diaper and found it was a little girl. Most of the items around the room were purple or green. Both neutral colors, giving away that Jonny and Suki didn't know the gender beforehand.

Jesse grabbed a clean bottle and formula that was in the baby bag and went to make a bottle for the little girl.

Once feed and burped, Jess laid down the small baby, in the crib, that was set up already. As he sat there and looked at his boyfriend and very good friend, he was lost on what to do. They had been missing for a day and didn't call anyone or pick up their phones when they were called.

Not knowing how to talk to the sleeping duo without yelling and screaming, he called Tej.

After trying to get him to leave the team's at home, this didn't happen, so everyone showed up at the house. They all sat in the kitchen and talked in quite voices, waiting for Suki and Jonny to wake up.

After what felt like days, the baby started to cry again and woke the pair in the living room up. They listened as the pair tried to sooth the distress infant. Once the baby was calm Suki walked into the kitchen but stopped once, she saw everyone in there.

"Honey you have something to tell me?" Tej joked. With a wavering smile, she called Jonny into the kitchen.

Jonny looked at every face before landing on Jesse.

"She isn't mine," was all he said as he stared at Jesse.

"Well glad to know," Jesse countered before grabbing his keys off the counter and leaving.

"What just happen?" Vince asked. Breaking the strained silence that was keeping everyone in a trance.

10-4-2009

**Tell me what you think happens. I might change my mind on what will happen next it someone tells me something. **

**Sorry about the long(er) wait. I got caught up with school then I got so sick. So sorry to all of you that have been reading. **

**RandR**


	8. Baby

**Disclaimer. First chapter **

Chapter 8

Jesse drove around town with no were in mind until the sun peeked up over the ocean. After pulling up on to the beach, he sat and watched, as the deserted beach became a ball of activity. Jesse broke as he saw a girl about five walk with her family down the beach to play in the water and make sand castles.

Once home he check to make sure who was there at the house before going in. All of the other left while he was out driving. Jonny's cars were in the garage leading Jesse to believe that he was home. Going through the house this time, he was ready to see the baby mess.

There was none.

Jesse walked into the bedroom that Jonny shared with Jesse and saw a simple crib with the baby and Jonny asleep on the Master bed. Jesse undressed to his boxers, curled up around Jonny, and fell asleep immediately.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Small cooing noises filled the room, waking up Jesse. Rolling over he watched as Jonny changed and played with the small infant. Jonny smiled when he saw that Jesse was awake.

"Hey."

"Hey. Want to explain the baby?"

"Sure," Jonny put the baby between them on the bed. "This cutie is my niece. Her name is Aidan. Her dad sent her here. Han sent her here. Her mother died in child birth. Well after but died soon after she was born. Han is in big trouble he is heading over to stay with us as soon as he can. Hopefully it will be soon. He want everyone to think he is dead so they won't look for him."

"What did he do?"

"Skimmed a little too much money from the mob over there...and Aidan's mother was the wife of a top guy over there."

"How-"

"The guy is white. Whiter than white. The kid isn't his, its Han's. Besides it has the family birth mark."

"OK," and the left the argument alone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The weeks past and having Aidan around became normal. When Jonny and Jesse were at the shop or hanging out with them team's the baby was there as well.

"Hey Jonny want to go baby shopping." Suki scoped up the baby.

"No I think we have enough babies' around the shop. We don't need to buy another one."

"Ha-ha. You know what I meant. She is getting bigger. She is going to need more clothes. And you should think about getting some more formula and get a new shampoo for her. I think the stuff your using is drying out her skin." Suki raddled off.

"Fine take her shopping. Here's some money have fun." Jonny handed her a small roll of money for her to shop with. As she counted it out, she realized that Jonny really was rich to give her 5k just to take a baby shopping.

After Suki left, Jesse continued to work until Jonny disappeared from the shop. Normally he wouldn't worry but with Jonny bring home a baby the last time Jesse didn't want him to bring anything else home. The baby put a kink in the bedroom enough they didn't need anything else. He was eyeing a dog when they were at the mall last week.

"Honey, guess what I brought home?" Jonny called out.

10*12*09

**Tell me what you think happens. I might change my mind on what will happen next it someone tells me something. **

**RandR**


	9. fin

**Disclaimer. First chapter **

Chapter 9

Jesse looks up from the car to see Jonny with Han standing in front of new cars.

"So you ready to have your baby back?" Jesse smiled at Han.

"Yeah. Can't wait to see the Aidan," Han smiled back.

"Well I sold her so you have to find the drug dealer." Jesse started to laugh at Han's expression, torn between laughing or yelling at him for joking about selling his kid. "Suki will be back with her. She's getting more things for her."

"Cool."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

End

Bad ending but I cannot really think of more for it.

11-30-2009


End file.
